Conventionally, for example, JP2010-255602A has disclosed an apparatus that adjusts an operating line of an internal combustion engine by using a load adjustment by an operation of a generator and adjustment of a throttle valve opening degree so that a differential pressure between an intake pressure and an exhaust pressure becomes substantially zero when an EGR valve is determined to be stuck open. The differential pressure between the intake pressure and the exhaust pressure becomes substantially zero, and thereby combustion worsening that occurs due to an excessive flow amount of exhaust gas (flow amount of EGR gas) that is recirculated into cylinders is suppressed.